Thief/Strategy
=Thief= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (For the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-Style: Rushdown/Zoning * Combat Pragmatist The Thief Style is very strong at a distance and up close, however, it is incredibly frail in defense (still better than Berserker and Gambler, but not by much). Your safest bet would be to only go in close on support players who are less able to defend themselves in head to head combat like Spy or when you have a clear shot at the opponent's back, usually being distracted by one of your teammates. Otherwise, it is much safer to use your set of spacing attacks to put your opponent on edge. * Pick-Pocket Thief's most infamous act of crime is also its ticket to success in the battlefield. Specials and dash specials will charge at the opponent with a knife at alarming speed, stealing items from the opponent and putting them into your own inventory (you don't literally steal their weapons though, you just refill the stock of your own weapon). This is incredibly helpful in saving money because Thief's default weapon is incredibly versatile in battle, making Thief the only style able to refill its stock when having no weapons equipped (other styles need Swift Snatcher for this). Accessories SPECIALTY: Knives and Daggers, Throwing Knives, Traps Thief does very well on its own without an accessory, so when using one, it can have a very minimal set of moves, usually just adding a better variety of holds and a weak last. Thief specializes in Knives, Daggers, and Cutlasses, weapons that are classic in the image of thievery. Check out the list below. # Beam Knife # Bloody Swell # Doctor's Needle # Ethnic Bolo # Hexenmesser # Hunting Tool # Punish Doll # Psychic Stiletto # Swift Snatcher # Venomous Treachery # Vindictive Rrhar'll # Viscous Trulency Weapons Butterfly Knife (Default Weapon) Thief's signature weapon is probably one of the most versatile signature weapons to be used by a style. Standing Action allows a rush of knife swipes that can do some combo damage, Dashing Action throws the knife, adding to your zoning options, and Air Action let's you flip over and stab, which is helpful for a little extra air to dodge some attacks and even strike your opponent in the back. As previously stated, Thief's ability allows it to restore these weapons indefinitely (as long as they have MP of course), so its a real money saver. Throwing Knife/Three-Way Throwing Dagger Some of Thief's choice of accessories will completely remove their ability to steal in order to improve their options to bring real damage. Since you can't rely on your near infinite supply of butterfly knives, throwing knives are the next best thing. Not only dealing plenty of damage, they can restore Thief's distance from the opponent when an up-close assault fails. Machine Gun Alternatively, Thief can take an even further ranged approach with its healthy enough technique stat to chip on tankier foes who would be far too dangerous to approach head on. Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills Power Skill Cards Power Inherit Skills- Status Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Power Skills Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills Trick Skill Cards Trick Inherit Skills- Status Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills Life Skills Normal Life Skills Life Skill Cards Life Inherit Skills- Status Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Specials / Super Attacks Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills Awakenings Damage Boost Defense Boost Status Change Other General Skill Combinations Free Sets Premium Sets GAT Duel Death Match / Dog Fight Team Death Match Notable Team Combinations Mega Force Red Bull Fabicro Mysterious Priest (Ponse) Bafabon Dr. Diaper Linda Bobo Zenjiro